1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luminescent screen including light-emitting members and an image display apparatus including such a luminescent screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a display apparatus that displays images by irradiating light-emitting members with electrons emitted from electron-emitting devices, to increase brightness, the light-emitting members are desirably irradiated with electrons that have been sufficiently accelerated. For this reason, a high voltage needs to be applied to anodes. However, because of the size reduction in the thickness of display apparatuses in recent years, there are cases where discharging occurs between electron-emitting devices on a rear plate and anode electrodes on a face plate (luminescent substrate).
Patent Literature 1 discloses an anode panel having a configuration in which an assembly of anode electrode units (the anode electrode units are arranged in two-dimensional matrix) is electrically connected through a resistive material layer for the purpose of suppressing damage caused by discharging. Furthermore, Patent Literature 1 also discloses that a grid-shaped partition wall is provided so as to surround a fluorescent material for the purpose of suppressing optical cross talk.
However, the structure of Patent Literature 1 needs to be improved in that the potential of anodes is stabilized.
An object of the present invention is to provide a luminescent screen and an image display apparatus including such a luminescent screen that overcome the above-described problem.